couragefandomcom-20200223-history
Starmakers
The Starmakers are a race of giant space squids that create stars. They appear exclusively in the episode Last of the Starmakers. They are called big ugly slugs by Eustace. Design Starmakers are really large, extraterrestrial squids. Their length is probably more than 32ft-10 mt (comparing the body of the female fallen squid with humans seen in the episode). It's really easy to recognize their gender as they have evident differences. Males have the body coloured in a shade of mint green, whereas females are bright purple. As babies, a female Starmaker may appear blue while the male is already the same green he has in the adult age. The male have a line similar to a cross in his body, the female has also a line but more simple and with three circlets under it. Females have also different eyes, having feminine lashes. Behaviour These creatures spend their time kicking around in space creating new stars and floating in the galaxy with tentacles like they are swimming in the water. They are a natural prey of Space Whales, which are able to inhale with black hole-like power. Other eventual space predators of them are unknown. Typically they are very gentle and harmless creatures. They are really protective with their eggs and they can also sacrifice themselves if it's the only way to save them. They do not speak and they must communicate only with body language; however they perfectly understand human language. Powers and Abilities Starmakers, as their name says, have creative power and are able to create stars and they spent a lot of their time to make them in the space. Despite of this strong magical power they are almost harmless and weak as they must sacrifice themselves exploding their body to do some damage to an enemy, having no other weapons. However, this suicidal explosion is really strong and can kill also really huge creatures like Space Whales. This blast creates also a constellation of the squid that made it. Starmaker are also frail and can die very easily: this probably was one of the cause of their extinction. Instead they have a big size and really long tentacles, they can't use them for attacking. Appearances Starmakers appears only in an episode, Last of the Starmakers. This species was really near to extinction, counting only a couple of them alive at the beginning of the episode: an adult male and an adult female. The two Starmakers wandered for the space creating lot of stars and then they met, creating their couple and doing some eggs. The couple was soon attacked by a Space Whale, which tried to swallow both of them with the black hole in the enormous mouth. The male Starmaker sacrifices himself to save the female, exploding before the whale could swallow him. Both him and the whale died in space for the blast, and the male Starmaker became a constellation. The female managed to survive and fell in the Earth, wounded for the spacial debris of planets in the vortex created by the whale. The female squid landed near the home of Courage and its owners, still holding her eggs. Despite Eustace disliked her and Courage was initially scared, Muriel was worried for her bad condition and wanted to help her. The squid mother showed Courage her ability to create stars, and then the little dog understood she wasn't a menace. A few time later the Female was caught by the General, and had her bodily fluid drained out for scientific secret researches. Courage managed to save her babies with a dangerous infiltration in the scientific site, avoiding the Federal Agents. The eggs hatched and the babies floated into Space, saving the entire Starmaker species to the extinction. Their mother was able to leave the lab, but it was too late for her. The female Starmaker thanked Courage and Muriel, but after doing it she died and her body totally disappeared in the ground. In the area where her body died, the barren field became a flourishing garden with grass and flowers. Trivia *John R. Dilworth said in an interview that the way Starmakers die is possibly based on the Death of Narcissus, as when the space squids die, they become flowers and in the Death of Narcissus the blooming flower at his death represents new life after death. *It's not explained what caused the extinction of Starmakers, probably this happened for being hunted by Space Whales. *It's not sure if the scientists of the General were really the cause of death of the female Starmaker. She seemed to be already mortally wounded when she landed to the Earth, so probably she would have died also without being kidnapped. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Characters Category:Non-villains Category:Allies